Sonic Boom: Princess Sonic
by daimando
Summary: When Sonic the Hedgehog is hit on the head by a falling coconut, he begins to think he's a cliche-ridden Princess. This is something that the evil Dr Eggman takes notice of.


**SONIC BOOM- Princess Sonic**

**By SaburoDaimando**

Sonic and Tails were relaxing on their lounge chairs underneath a coconut tree. For these two, it was just a small kiss of paradise compared to the dangers they faced when they confronted Dr Eggman. But even heroes need to have their break once in awhile, and these two are no exception.

"Man. This is definitely the life." Sonic said as he sipped from an open coconut cup. "If only that Egghead didn't try to ruin it early this morning."

"You said it Sonic." Tails said as he pulled his sunglasses up. "Not to mention these special kind of shades allowed us to defeat his Vampire robot."

Sonic chuckled at what Tails said. "A vampire robot is one thing." He said. "But a young Sparkling Vampire Robot? That was one of the worst ideas Egghead ever came up with."

"Yeah." Tails replied as he applied some sunscreen on his arm. "Too bad Amy was hypnotized by the vampire hypnotic sparkle. I can't believe that she was the first to be caught by that."

"Not to mention painful. I can still remember the pounding I took from her hammer while she was under that robot's controls. That migraine hasn't gone away since." Sonic said as he shrugged at that mere thought of him getting his head smashed by Amy's Pikopiko hammer.

"Relax Sonic." Tails said as he assured Sonic. "What matters the most is that Eggman's robot was sent back to whatever horrible place it came from and he ran off like a dog with his tail tucked in between his legs."

"You know what, Tails? You're right." Sonic said before relaxing back onto his chair. He takes another sip of his coconut cup, only to realize it's out. He then says to Tails "Hey buddy, can you get me another coconut?"

"Sure thing, Sonic. My coconut harvesting robot will have one 10 seconds flat." Tails said as he pushes a button on his remote. Up above in the treetops, a Crab-like robot aims its left pincher above a coconut where a branch is holding it up.

"10 seconds flat, eh?" Sonic said. "I could do that in 5 seconds. I dare that robot to do that." Without warning, the Crabbot snapped the branch that held the coconut up, causing it to fall downwards towards Sonic.

"And if it was done in 5 seconds," Sonic jokingly added. "I would have that coconut right atop my head." But as soon as the last word came out of his mouth, the coconut hits him right on the the forehead, knocking him out.

"Sonic. Sonic. Sonic are you alright?"

The voice of Tails caused Sonic to open his eyes, with a small bump on his head caused by that falling coconut.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Sonic said.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Tails said. "I think I should have added in a net to that claw."

Sonic slowly got up from his chair, still a little groggy. As he looked down at himself, he goes into a bit of shock and covers himself with his hands all while letting out a high pitched scream. That scream was enough to send Tails backwards.

"Sonic. What's going on with you?" Tails said as he was concerned for Sonic.

"I...I...I'M NOT WEARING MY FAVORITE DRESS." Sonic screamed.

"What?" Tails said as he was completely confused by what Sonic just said.

Sonic then proceeded to pick up Tails by the shoulders and said "I LOOK HIDEOUS WITHOUT MY FAVORITE DRESS! HOW AM I, PRINCESS SONIC, SUPPOSE TO BE THE PRETTIEST PRINCESS OF THE GENESIS KINGDOM?"

"You? A princess?" Tails said before starting to laugh really hard. "That's actually ridiculous, Sonic."

"You don't get it, do ya." Sonic said as he was freaking out. "Without my favorite dress, my people...WON'T ADORE ME! I must go get it." He then throws Tails down onto his chair before running off into the distance. Tails just sat there confused by what Sonic just said.

"Favorite dress? Princess? GENESIS Kingdom?" Tails said as he was in deep thought.

"Sonic the Hedgehog thinks he's a pretty princess?"

Those words came from Amy Rose as Tails had arrived back at Sonic's house. Alongside Tails and Amy are Sticks the Jungle Badger and Knuckles the Echidna.

"And it's all because a coconut fell right onto his head." Tails explained.

"I dunno. I think Sonic does fit very well as a Princess." Knuckles chuckled.

"Knuckles, there's nothing funny about Sonic being a Princess." Amy replied as she was upset over what Knuckles said. "He's suppose to be the fastest thing alive, not a cliched-ridden Princess."

"Wait a minute. What's a cliche-ridden Princess?" Sticks asked out of curiosity.

"A cliche-ridden Princess is one who is obsessed with being the most adored creature of her kingdom, often gets kidnapped by ether an evil man or dragon, and is rescued by his knight in shining armor." Amy explained. "Personally, that's the last thing I wanna see Sonic become."

As soon as Amy finished her sentence, Sonic bursts into the door wearing a white tube-top dress with a feather-trimmed medium-sized skirt, red high-heels, pantyhose, white evening gloves also with a feather trimming, a pair of earrings, a gem necklace and a feather crown on his head. He stares at everyone with an innocent look.

"Sonic..." Amy said as she was shocked at what Sonic was wearing. "THAT'S MY EVENING DRESS!"

"What do you mean your evening dress?" Sonic stated as he put his left hand on his cheek. "This is the dress that my father gave to me when I was a child. He said to me 'My daughter, you will become the most beautiful lady of all of the Kingdom of Genesis.' And I shall become as beautiful as snow." He then proceeded to close his eyes and think happy thoughts.

Tails was a bit shocked over what he was seeing over Sonic. Sticks and Knuckles were giggling. But not Amy. She was starting to become furious.

"A typical Princess cliche." Amy said in a snarky tone. "Always claiming to be the fairest of the land."

"But young maiden," Sonic said in a calm tone. "I am the fairest of the land. My eyes are like emeralds. My hair is like sapphires. My voice is like birds chirping in the morning. And my skin is oh so soft, like rose petals."

"Yeah, but like a real rose, it has its thorny side." Amy said in disgust.

"But where would I go without a handsome prince by my side?" Sonic asked. "I cannot be without a prince who will be my most charming man of all. One who will always protect me at my side. I must have my prince."

"Oh no." Amy said in shock. "We're not having one of those."

"What does he mean Prince?" Tails said. "We don't even have one around here."

"We do now." That voice came from Knuckles. Tails, Amy, Sticks and Princess Sonic turned their heads as they see Knuckles wearing a Blue royal coat, white trousers, and matching white boots.

Amy turns her head towards Tails and growled "You and your big mouth, Tails."

Knuckles approached Princess Sonic and extended his hand towards the blue one. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He said.

"Oh please. Let us waltz." Princess Sonic said. And with that, Knuckles and Sonic waltz around in the room as if they were a match made in heaven. Lovely, enchanting music was playing as the two danced around.

"Ah, royal love." Sticks said as she was entranced by Sonic and Knuckles' dancing. "How romantic." But right next to her, Amy was becoming more and more furious by simply watching this foolishness.

"Typical Princess Stereotypes? Prince Charmings with no Attitudes? UNACCEPTABLE!" Amy yelled as she began to march towards the door. This got Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Sticks' attention as Amy opened the door and was about to step out.

"Where are you going, young maiden?" Princess Sonic asked. "The night is still young for someone as beautiful as I am."

"Well excuse me, Princess." Amy said as she slammed the door and left. The slam was so powerful, the glass on the windows shattered to pieces.

"Was it something I said, my dear?" Sonic said.

"Do not worry, my beloved." Knuckles replied. "Let us continue to dance the night away."

As Sonic and Knuckles continued to dance with Sticks watching on, Tails became a bit concerned.

"I'm gonna go check on Amy." Tails said to Sticks. "I haven't seen her this upset before." He then ran to the door, opened it and went out before closing it, leaving Sticks alone with Sonic and Knuckles.

"Something tells me Amy should have been the Prince Charming." Sticks said to herself.

Outside the house, Amy was grumbling to herself as she was smashing away a nearby boulder with her Pikopiko Hammer. Tails approached her slowly as he is aware of her temper.

"Amy, I know Sonic's not himself, but that's no reason to flip out over his Princessification." Tails said as he tried to reassure Amy.

"The problem isn't the fact that Sonic think he's a princess, Tails." Amy replied before going all out in rage mode again. "THE PROBLEM IS THAT HE'S PULLING ALMOST EVERY PAGE IN THE TYPICAL PRINCESS STEREOTYPE BOOK." She proceeds to smash the boulders in a fit of rage, turning it into gravel.

"Okay. So you're still a bit sore from nearly crushing Sonic early ago when that sparkling vampire hypnotized you into doing so." Tails said. Those words caused Amy to calm down a bit.

"Ironically, that is the least embarrassing thing to happen today compared to this." Amy said as she was breathing hard from her temper tantrum. "On one hand, I couldn't resist a sparkling vampire. On the other hand, I read the story that said vampire came from and I hated it. Too emotional for my tastes."

"Guess we all have our embarrassing moments." Tails chuckled. "But I'm still concerned for Sonic."

"So am I. But why would one coconut turn Sonic into a Princess?" Amy asked.

"Remember early ago when you smacked Sonic with your hammer while under that vampire's control?" Tails answered.

"Oh yeah..." Amy said as her tone became a bit depressed. She looked at her hammer and it reminded her on how she, as a mind-controlled puppet, nearly flattened Sonic to a pancake. "I can't do this. I can't hit Sonic with my hammer, even if it does turn him back." She added.

"I know. But it's our only chance to bringing Sonic back." Tails replied.

But right behind them, a robotic telescope was spying on Tails and Amy as they continued to talk.

Inside an unknown base, we find Dr Eggman watching the conversation between Tails and Amy, overhearing the idea that Sonic the Hedgehog had become a princess. Right next to him are Orbot and Cubot.

On screen, Amy said "I sure wish I didn't get upset over Sonic being a Princess. But it was those awful cliches that drove me mad." Those words gave Dr Eggman a smile.

"A princess? Sonic?" Eggman gloated as he leaned forward towards the screen. "This sounds like a rather interesting scenario."

"Must be like one of those story folk princesses that desire princes and get kidnapped by a dragon and..." Cubot said before being interrupted by Eggman smacking him on the head.

"Will you knock that off with your nonsense?" Eggman replied. "I am in deep thought and..." He then realized one of the words that came out of Cubot's vocal receptor. "Did you just say...dragon?"

"I believe he did." Orbot replied. "You were designing a giant dragon bot to cause wanton property damage, correct?"

"Oh I personally did." Eggman said as he stroked his mustache. "I was going to wait to put this bad boy to the test. But I think now is a good time to do so." He then pointed his finger at Orbot and said "Orbot, activate the Dragonbot, now."

"Someone sure doesn't want a happy fairy tail ending in Sonic's life." Orbot said to himself as he hovered off.

Eggman just stared at what Orbot said as that robot went out of the room. "Whatever." Eggman said.

"So boss, do you want me to ride that dragon?" Cubot eagerly asked. "I bet I can scare that pretty princess."

"I will ride the dragon." Eggman replied. "And we're going to kidnap her."

"Aw, I don't get to ride any dragons." Cubot said as he slunked off.

Later that day, 'Princess' Sonic was gathering flowers in the jungle forest. He sniffs the flowers that he already plucked and exhaled a sigh of happiness.

"Flowers. Pretty as I am." He said to himself. "But what could be more pretty than these flowers? Nothing will." He continued to pick flowers as he wandered throughout the forest, holding them in his right hand.

Far behind the fairest Princess of the land, Knuckles and Sticks were following along.

"So how did I do dancing with a Princess like her?" Knuckles asked.

"I think you did a great job with the dance and getting her attention." Sticks replied.

"Maybe I am set to be a true Prince Charming." Knuckles said as he looked at himself in the mirror and flicked his dreadlocks in a handsome manner. "After all, a real Prince will guard his Princess."

"You know something Knuckles?" Sticks said. "This feels like the first time I can truly relax without being all paranoid and everything." But as soon as those words came out of her mouth, a loud roar echoes throughout the sky, causing Sticks to freak out. "Me and my big mouth."

Knuckles and Sticks looks up to see a giant black mechanical dragon flying towards them. They both scrambled to move out of the way as the Dragon swoops past them. Sticks and Knuckles recovers from that sweep as they watch the Dragon robot fly off.

"That was a close call." Sticks said.

"I'm just glad that we're all..." Knuckles said before pausing. "Princess Sonic. She's in danger."

"Quickly. We must rescue the Princess before that dragon eats her." Sticks said as she and Knuckles ran after the dragon.

Up ahead, as Sonic was still picking flowers, he hears a roar and turns around. Right behind him was the Dragon bot coming up to him. On top of the Dragon Bot was Dr Eggman mounted inside via his Egg-o-Matic.

"I've got you now, Princess Sonic." Eggman laughed.

With that, Sonic screamed as he started to run off.

But he was not running as fast as he would be. Instead, his running was as normal as everyone else. Sonic struggled as the Dragon bot flew closer and closer.

"DRAGON! MEAN, EVIL, DRAGON! WANTS TO EAT ME!" Sonic yelled as he trying to stay ahead of the Dragon Bot. Eggman laughed as he inched closer to the Blue Hedgehog Princess.

"Give it up, dear princess." Dr Eggman yelled as the Dragon was in range of grabbing Princess Sonic. "You will soon be mine. ALL MINE!"

As Sonic continued to run from the dragon, he trips and falls on his face. Sonic then turns around and started to back off as the Dragon Bot lands down and slowly approaches him. Sonic was backed into a tree as the head of the dragon got even closer. Sonic was completely nervous as the dragon was over him.

"Please don't eat me." Princess Sonic said. "I'm the fairest of the land."

"Oh no no no, my young Princess." Dr Eggman said as he stepped out of the cockpit of his Egg-o-Matic. "I'm here to kidnap you, as I have planned to do. Indeed you being the fairest of the land makes you a target for the future ruler of...YOUR KINGDOM." Eggman lets off a laugh so revolting, it causes Sonic to shake. Eggman points to his Dragon Bot and says "Now Dragon Bot, take her away."

But before the Dragon could, something seems to be tugging at its tail. Eggman looks down and sees Knuckles trying to pull DragonBot's tail.

"You leave my Princess alone, you evil...meanie." Knuckles said as he struggles to pull the Dragon Bot away from Princess Sonic.

"You're as meaningless as a mole, you moronic meat head." Eggman replied as he snapped his fingers, causing the Dragon Bot to lift its tail and smash Knuckles into the ground. Knuckles is left as an imprint in the ground. Sticks looked on in horror.

"Oh no. The Prince cannot save his Princess. The Kingdom is doomed." Sticks screamed.

A dazed Knuckles only blurted out "That was too fast for my naked eye."

Eggman then turned his attention to a still-quivering Princess Sonic. He turns his head towards the Dragon bot and says "Take the Princess to my evil fortress, Dragon Bot." And with that, the Dragon bot grabs Princess Sonic with his talons and flies off. Eggman flies his Egg-o-Matic towards Knuckles and says "I'm afraid you will not live happily ever after, Knuckles. Arrivederci, Prince Charming. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" before flying off.

No sooner does Eggman and the Dragon Bot fly off with Princess Sonic does Amy Rose and Tails come in. Tails comes up to Knuckles and Sticks while Amy looks upwards, barely seeing Sonic being taken away by the Dragon Bot and Eggman. Her rage was growing again.

"Eggman." Amy said to herself as she was boiling inside. Tails and Sticks helped Knuckles up as they all saw Amy fuming over Sonic being kidnapped.

"What the heck is going on with Amy?" Sticks asked.

"It's worse than just Sonic being taken captive. It's a Princess-cliched Sonic being kidnapped by a Dragon piloted by none other than Dr Eggman." Tails replied, stating the usual that it's Eggman who's behind it.

"Looks like she's a bit hot under the collar. I'll fix this." Knuckles said as he grabs a bucket, fills it with water and dumps it all over Amy's head, drenching her.

"That wasn't a good idea." Tails said as Amy turned her attention towards Knuckles.

"YOU MORON! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND DUMP WATER ON YOUR HEAD?" Amy yelled at Knuckles. "WE GOT BIGGER EGGS TO FRY AND THAT MEANS EGGMAN!"

"Sheesh. I was only trying to calm you down." Knuckles replied.

"Well I'm not in the mood to calm down, Prince Charming." Amy said as she readied her hammer. She then points in the direction the dragon flew off and says "Come on. We got a Princess Sonic to rescue."

Later, inside Eggman's lair, Princess Sonic has been locked away inside an electronic cage. Dr Eggman glances over the Hedgehog, gloating at the fact that he's finally captured Sonic.

"I'm honored that you will be my guest tonight in my own personal lair, your majesty." Eggman said as he stood hovering over Sonic.

"You will never get away with this." Princess Sonic said. "When my prince comes, he will slay that dragon and come to my rescue. And you, evil doer, will fall."

"Oh I've heard that thing a million times." Eggman replied. "But here's the thing: This dragon loves to eat Princes and even Knights for breakfast. And when he devours your Prince charming, your kingdom will soon be MINE!"

"No. Not the Genesis Kingdom." Sonic cried. "Anything but the Genesis Kingdom."

"Oh yes. The Genesis Kingdom." Eggman laughed. "And when I'm done, everyone will be bowing before me, giving me all their gold and allowing me to turn the Genesis Kingdom into a Mighty Empire. And with me as their Emperor. But I'll let you think about it while I go see to the demise of your Knight in Shining Armor. Farewell, Princess Sonic." And with that, Dr Eggman gloated as he walked out of the room, leaving Princess Sonic to dwell alone.

"I...I wish someone would save me." Sonic said as he cried his eyes out.

Back in the control room, Eggman was feeling happy for once as he's finally caged Sonic and was nearing victory.

"Guess this makes up for the Sparkling Vampire incident. As a matter of fact, I haven't had this much fun since I wrote that Fuzzy Puppy fan fiction involving the pink and peppy puppy turning her friends into cupcakes. That was the best chuckle I ever got in my lifetime" Eggman gloated as he approaches his console where Orbot was observing what appears to be Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks smashing through his robots.

"Doctor, there is something you may want to see." Orbot said as he moves out of the way for Eggman to sit down and watch the fight going on.

"Looks like I ruffled a few more quills than I anticipated." Eggman said as he witnessed an angry Amy smash one of his robots. "Maybe it's time I got her attention."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Orbot said in concern. "Tis be wise not to stir the hornet's nest."

"Back off, you snarky robot." Eggman said as he got up and kicked Orbot across the room before sitting back down and pressing a button. He then reaches into the Microphone and said "Hey. Amy Rose. Missing a certain Princess?"

On screen, Amy was alerted to Eggman's voice as she walked towards the camera with a furious look on her face. "Okay Eggman. Where's Sonic?" She said.

"Oh nothing much. Except the fair Princess of the Genesis Kingdom is being held captive." Eggman said. "It's a real shame she's not capable of fighting back. Poor thing. Her father really spoiled her to no ends." The words that came out of Eggman's mouth really got Amy steamed.

With that, Amy yelled out "YOU NO-GOOD, ROTTEN..." before her voice was cut out with what sounded like angry chimpanzees coming out.

"Oh my. Did I slipped and press this 'Chimp sound button' by accident?" Eggman said. "How very cruel of me to do so." He presses the button again to change Amy's voice back.

"And another thing, Mr Smarty Pants." Amy said. "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna smash your nose flatter than a pancake."

"Try all you like, Miss Rose." Eggman said. "But when the day is over, the Prince Charming that's with you will be done with, the fairest Princess will be forced to surrender her land to me, and I will all of the Genesis Kingdom, while the rest of you will live Unhappily...Ever...AFTER!"

Those words really teed off Amy. She responds by smashing the camera, causing reception to be lost.

"Well that did the trick." Eggman said gleefully as he presses a button on his console. "At least that's going up on Eggtube." As he gets from the console and walks off, he sees Orbot slumping forward, still dizzy from when Eggman kicked him. "Orbot, bring out the dragon again. We're gonna teach that damsel some manners." Eggman said with a smile on his face.

"You've really went and done it, doctor." Orbot said, concerned about what Eggman just did, provoking Amy Rose for his own personal amusement.

"What did you expect? I'm evil." Eggman laughed as he walked out.

"Back downstairs, Amy had just got done smashing a lot of Eggman's robots and one security camera. She was breathing heavily from all the action that she partook in. She looks at the others, having also trashed a number of Eggman's robots.

"Here's the plan, everyone." Amy stated. "Knuckles, you and Tails will go up and rescue Sonic. Sticks, you're with me."

"Aw, but I wanna pay that dragon back for what he did to me." Knuckles whined.

"Your goal is to knock some sense into Sonic." Amy instructed. "I want him back to being the fastest thing alive, not some over stereotypical Princess. "

"But I like Sonic as a Princess. And I won't hurt her." Knuckles whined.

"Do it or I'll confiscate your Shenmue figurine collection." Amy said with a deep tone.

Knuckles lets out a deep sigh and said "Okay. Come on, Tails." as he went one way. Sticks goes up to Amy a bit concerned.

"I dunno, Amy." Sticks said in concern. "I should have been the one to knock Sonic back to his senses. Besides, I'm a bit scared."

"I know. I'm only scared because of what's going on with Sonic." Amy said as she held her hammer in front of her, ready for battle. "But other than that, I've lost my fear. And all those words Eggman said to me are going to go right back at him like a boomerang."

As she said that, a doorway in front of her opened as Dragon Bot and Dr Eggman in his Egg-o-Matic came out, ready to confront Amy and Sticks.

"So. Are you two ready to become Dragon Chow?" Eggman said

"I don't think so, you big troll." Amy said as she clutched her hammer, ready to strike. "You mess with this rose, you're going to get more than just the thorns."

Meanwhile, as Sonic was still crying his eyes out in his cage, the door that locked the room was smashed opened by Knuckles, with Tails at his side. Tails then proceeded to the console and pressed a few buttons, disabling the laser beams that trapped Princess Sonic in there. Sonic was only glad to see Knuckles.

"My...My hero." Princess Sonic said as he ran towards Knuckles. Knuckles looked at Tails as the latter nodded at him. Knuckles then looked at Sonic.

"Forgive me, my princess." Knuckles said, for as Sonic was near Knuckles, the mighty echidna punched Sonic in the face, knocking him out.

"Ugh What happened? Where am I?" Sonic said as he sees Tails and Knuckles over him.

"Sonic, you're back." Tails said, excited to see him.

"What the heck just happened to me?" Sonic said. But when he looked at himself, his face turned red in embarrassment as he saw the dress, the pantyhose, the gloves, the shoes, and even the necklace on him. "WHAT AM I DOING IN AMY'S FAVORITE DRESS?" He yelled.

"Long story short, you thought you were a Princess and you were kidnapped by Dr Eggman." Tails replied.

"Well I sure hope Amy left some bots for me to bash." Sonic said as he jumped right out of the dress. He then proceeded to fold the dress properly and place the pantyhose, the gloves, the shoes, the earrings, the necklace and even the crown on top. Then he gives the dress to Tails.

"Hey Sonic." Knuckles said. "I wanna apologize for punching you in the face. I was reluctant in knocking you back to normal. But I also adore my Shenmue figure collection. Especially my Gold Lan Di figurine I have in mint collection.

"I know. I got that for you on your last Birthday." Sonic said as he ran off. Knuckles and Tails looked in the distance.

"Just like old times." Tails chuckled.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Amy had just smashed the Dragon Bot down with little sweat. Eggman had become nervous as he flew off, but not before he is knocked out of the Egg-o-Matic by Sticks' boomerang. Eggman began to back into a corner as Amy trapped him there with her hammer.

"Please, I didn't mean it. I swear. I was only being my evil self." Eggman begged as Amy tapped her hammer on her hand.

"Oh when this is over, you'll be having a flat nose for about a month." Amy said as she begins to swing her hammer. But as she does, the Dragon Bot begins to rise again, hovering over Amy and Sticks.

"Amy, that dragon is back." Sticks cried out. But as Amy turns around to see the Dragon Bot, a blue blur comes out of nowhere and strikes the dragon in the face, causing its head to separate and go flying off into another corner. The blur then lands near Amy and Stick, revealing to be Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic, you're back." Sticks said, cheerfully.

"You just had to go and ruin my fun." Amy said with a smile on her face. "Oh well, I'm glad you're back to normal."

"Thanks Amy." Sonic said. "But let us never speak about this incident again. The last thing I need is to act like some stereotypical Princess."

As Sticks turns around, she notices that Dr Eggman was missing.

"Uh, guys, I think Eggman just flew the coop." Sticks pointed out.

"Let him rot in the refrigerator." Sonic stated. "I think that Egghead learned his lesson not to take advantage of stereotypes." And just then, Tails and Knuckles came down with Tails carrying the entire dress.

"I think we've all had a big day. First that sparkling vampire and now Sonic as a princess." Tails said as he handed the dress back to Amy.

"I mean, what's next, a crossover with a duck from another galaxy?" Knuckles stated.

"Knuckles, don't tempt me on this one." Amy said with her eyes

"Sheesh. What a grouch." Knuckles said to himself.

"Anyway, at least my headache's gone for now. How about we all get some chili dogs and call it a day?" Sonic said.

"Sure. I'm in the mood for something to eat." Amy said as she was finally happy.

"I'm up for one myself." Tails said.

"Fine by me." Sticks also stated.

"I'll take a hundred." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, that's too much for you, ya silly." Sonic said as everyone laughed and went out of the room and out of the Egg base.

But back at the Control Room, Eggman was furious. His plan defused by Amy Rose. His Dragon Bot smashed. And all Orbot and Cubot could do is watch him stew in his own defeat.

"Bested by a girl. And what's more? Amy Rose of all characters?" Eggman said furiously as he pounded his desk. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"Well if you had taken my advice, you wouldn't have pressed her berserk button. But no no no. You just had to go and do it." Orbot said in a scolding tone. That alone got Eggman really mad. He slowly got up and glanced towards Orbot. "I don't like the looks of this." Orbot said to himself.

"**WHY YOU LITTLE..**." Eggman yelled as he grabbed Orbot by the neck and began to strangle him. Orbot struggled as he was being wrung around by Eggman's hands. This was not a good day for him.

"I guess this wasn't a happy ending for the Boss." Cubot said as Eggman continued to wring Orbot's neck.

**THE END**


End file.
